


Out of place

by KatherineShep



Series: AU, Variations & Other Shepards [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drama & Romance, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineShep/pseuds/KatherineShep
Summary: Её вынуждают сидеть без дела, когда вся галактика находится на пороге уничтожения, и это знание начинает медленно сжирать её изнутри. Ей не передают новостей, к ней не пускают товарищей - не заслужила, видать, но ей бы только знать, что они в порядке. Её зовут Коммандер Шепард... и даже взаперти она делает, что может. Как и всегда.





	Out of place

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн содержится в описании, если кто-то боится спойлеров. You have been warned.

Она в заключении сто девяносто четыре дня.

В отличие от кают-компании на её старых кораблях - тех, на которых она жила, сколько себя помнит - или даже новой, отстроенной Нормандии, эта комната-клетка так просторна, светла и тиха, что поначалу было даже неуютно. Шепард закрывала окна от света днём, включая лампы, и открывала заслонки по ночам, когда с тёмного полотнища неба на неё глядели привычные мерцающие звёзды.

Проклятье, космос всегда был её домом, а твердая земля под ногами - чем-то преходящим, слишком обездвиженным и небезопасным по этой причине, ведь для космодесантника существовало правило: когда всё тихо - значит, что-то неладно. Поэтому видеть за окном день за днём беззаботно снующих далеко внизу людей действительно было пыткой: выработанный годами службы инстинкт защиты гражданских боролся с осознанием, что она не может сделать шаг за пределы этой комнатушки. В один из первых дней между написанием бесчисленных отчётов Шепард осознала, что выучила, в какое время через площадь проходит вот этот вот работяга, а затем вспоминала "драконьи зубы" и мысленно готовилась к тому, что его больше не увидит. А на следующий день, глядя на его до боли знакомую шляпу - смешную старинную шляпу с узкими полями из двадцать первого века, где он только взял этот раритет? - всё больше убеждалась в том, что безумный ничего не подозревающий мир не хочет и знать о надвигающейся катастрофе.

Бессонница медленно превращается в её единственного друга. В программе N7 порой урвать три-четыре часа сна было настоящим подарком. С тех пор Шепард так и не переучилась и привыкла засыпать мгновенно, когда есть возможность. Теперь бессилие душит её круглые сутки, и когда Шепард не занята подробным изложением богатой истории последних трёх лет для трибунала в попытке хоть как-нибудь достучаться предупреждениями об опасности, она размышляет о том, что будет писать в следующей порции показаний, даже ворочаясь в кровати четвёртый час подряд. А ещё она думает о тех, кто стал ей дорог за это время безумной погони за Сареном и Коллекционерами: как они, как сложилась их жизнь после самоубийственной миссии? И помнят ли они, что опасность никуда не ушла, пытаются ли убедить хоть кого-то мало-мальски влиятельного готовиться к худшему?

В последнее время Шепард вспоминает о них даже слишком часто, ловя на краю сознания тень зарождающейся тревоги. Лейтенант Джеймс Вега приносит ей короткие отчёты: "С ними всё хорошо". В самом начале Шепард попыталась выспросить поимённо, и узнала, что его "хорошо" значит "дурных известий не приходило". В такой огромной галактике проще простого даже не стать строчкой в полицейской сводке по трупам, но армия учит радоваться даже отсутствию плохих новостей. Но подступающему замешанному на усталости и бессилии безразличию всё труднее противиться.

А затем всё случается слишком быстро: Андерсон, слушанье, атака. Руины, кровь, запах жжёного, ощущение штурмовки в руке и адреналин - и на этом жутком пире смерти Шепард чувствует себя потрясающе живой и необходимой здесь и сейчас в качестве солдата - того, кто призван отвоёвывать и оберегать мир, того, кем она привыкла быть. Драка со Жнецовскими тварями наполняет её мышцы огнём, человеческие жертвы наполняют её яростью, а оглушительные трубные гудки огромных враждебных машин заставляют мыслить чётче, чем когда-либо за эти полгода. На "Нормандии" даже звук шагов по стальным пластинам пола кажется родным. И даже не зная, с чего начинать разгребать всё то, что пропустили Совет и руководство Альянса, Шепард знает, что делать: действовать, как угодно, всеми средствами и силами.

И выпавшими паззлами в почти цельной общей картине остаются только именные: "Тали, Гаррус, Лиара, Чаквас, Рекс, Кайден...". Список продолжается на несколько десятков имён, и разослать бы им всем одно простое сообщение "Это Шепард. Ты в порядке?" - но во время такой атаки, на множество жилых планет, связь на корабле можно использовать только на военные нужды ввиду общей перегруженности коммуникационных буёв. Осведомиться о состоянии близких Шепард не имеет права.

Лиара встречает её почти холодно - и Шепард с болью в сердце понимает: что-то нехорошее происходило с ней в последнее время, раз её милая, искренняя Лиара снова отвечает односложно и напряжённо. Им обязательно нужно будет поговорить, а пока их ждут Архивы, Призрак, Цитадель и Менаэ.

Было бы гораздо проще, если бы при виде каждого погибшего турианца на спутнике Палавена сердце Шепард не прошивало страхом, словно иглой, и она чувствует себя ужасно, когда снова вглядывается в татуировки и исподволь радуется, что они ей незнакомы.

Её сердце больно заходится ещё раз, когда она безошибочно улавливает знакомый до малейших интонаций голос и узнаёт в турианце, вызвавшемся ей на подмогу, внимательный пронизывающий взгляд голубых глаз и то, где именно сетка шрамов отнимает место у синих волн и полос раскраски уважаемой семьи Сипритина. Пружина в груди раскручивается почти до предела, даже дышать становится легче: "Живой".

В этом сбрендившем мире хоть что-то наконец становится на свои места.


End file.
